Reach for the Stars
by Katea-Nui
Summary: Alice and Tammy are your normal teenage step sisters. But there's a twist. They've suddenly landed in a world that makes absolutely no sense to them. Now they must survive. Can they develop their powers in time? IN REVISION! EXPECT STORY CHANGE!
1. Boredom leads to Bad Ideas

**Disclaimer:Bionicle is not mine. And this is only the first chapter. Be patient with me! The Toa will make an apearance soon!.**

* * *

**Reach for the Stars**

"Okay, now press the triangle button and hold it down! Alright, choose the Agents of Doom!" I cried, watching my sister play Ratchet and Clank. It had been awhile since I'd seen her play anything on our Playstation 2 and she was rusty. I flinched as Ratchet dropped dead on the TV. Okay, she was _really_ rusty.

She groaned in frustration, but restarted the level anyway. If there were flaws my sister had, quitter wasn't one of them. Her blond middle length hair swung in her face and she tucked it behind her ears so she could see better. I watched as she finally got the hang of using the controls and started kicking alien arse. Smiling, I returned my attention to the computer screen and continued surfing the internet. It wasn't long before I heard Alice cheering as she completed the challenge. I grinned and glanced at her, my own auburn shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail.

"So how many times did it take you to beat that level?"

She snorted. "Shut up, Tam!"

My grin widened. While Alice wasn't my sister by blood, she certainly acted like it. Our parents had remarried each other going on five years and we'd been best friends before that. Now that we were living together, it was easy to see that being sisters wasn't so hard. Our six year old half sister began shouting orders to Alice, as she was blown into oblivion once again. Poor Ratchet.

I coughed to cover a laugh, earning myself a glare from Alice. I shrugged and said, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and returned to her game. I smiled widely. Yep. We were sisters alright. Suddenly, I heard the garage door open and I glanced at the clock. Oh crap! It was three. My stepdad was home and I wasn't supposed to be on the computer. I pressed the automatic shut off switch, aka 'The Panic Button'. Then I switched off the monitor and dove for the couch, trying to appear as if I'd been watching Alice the entire time.

My stepdad walked through the door and boy did he look frustrated. I didn't ask what was up, for fear of angering him farther. Normally, he was a great guy to be around, but when he was angry…..hit the deck. I watched as he trudged upstairs and to his room then I glanced at Alice who had thrown the controller to the ground in frustration.

"This game is a load of sh-!"

"Alice!" I cut her off and shot a look at our sister, Elizabeth.

Alice shut her mouth and ground her teeth together instead. That was when I looked back at the screen and whistled. "Hey! You beat the level! Must've hit a button when you threw the controller."

Alice looked back at the game and laughed. It was pretty funny, because that seemed to be how we won most games. She picked up the controller again and saved her game before shutting down the Playstation. She was done with video games for now. I looked at her and considered what we could do now. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Nah. Too hot and I don't wanna walk." She sighed. I didn't blame her. It was summer after all. I thought again. Nothing else really came to mind.

"We could go back to the fair…." I suggested and she shot me an evil smile.

"Yeah, so I can kick Megen's butt!" She snickered. Megen Lynch had been Alice's enemy since elementary school. She wasn't a very nice girl and quite frankly was disliked by many of her fellow classmates. She was also the biggest flirt in school. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, why not." I said. As long as we _did_ something. "Ask your dad."

Alice ran upstairs to ask and was back in less than two seconds, an annoyed look on her face. "He said we have to pull weeds first."

I groaned. I hated yard work! Still, I _really_ wanted to go to the fair. I stood up reluctantly and sighed. "Okay. We'll get this over with quickly."

?

I grumbled to myself as I dug at a stubborn weed whose roots were deep in the dirt. Man it was hot! And at the rate I was going, I wasn't going to be getting the weeding done anytime soon. I glanced across the yard to see that Alice was having better luck than I was. Her pile of unsightly greenery was growing quickly and steadily. I groaned and returned to the stubborn weed.

"Come on… Come ON!" A hissed, tugging at the stalk and finally felt it come loose. When I'd pulled it from the ground, I saw why it had been so difficult to pull out. Its roots had wrapped themselves around a medium sized pebble that was round and flat. Like a skipping stone. It was pretty. A deep gray with flecks of red, blue, green, white, black, and brown in it. I held it up to the light to discover that it was slightly see through. I grinned and turned to show Alice, only to discover that she had come across a similar stone. Only, hers wasn't gray, it was a yellowish color.

"Cool!" we cried in unison, stuffing the stones into our pockets. We high fived each other and returned to the weeding. With the discovery of our rocks, the weeding was done in no time. We had been eager to see if we could find any more rocks like the two in our pockets, but had no luck.

So, dripping with sweat, we headed inside to report that we were finished and to shower. After that, we changed. I dressed in a bright green tank top and light gray kapris that clung to my legs tightly so that they showed off my curves. I also threw on my black sneakers and pulled my damp hair into a ponytail. My hazel eyes stared at my reflection in my closet mirror as I appraised my outfit. It looked great and I felt ready to beat the heat! I picked up my dirty clothes, ready to throw them in the hamper, when I was aware of a hard object in my jeans pocket. I remembered the rock and pulled it out to stare at it again. Without much thought I stuffed it into my back pocket along with my ipod and phone.

Alice was ready to beat the heat too. She was clothed in a black tank and khaki shorts with her own black sneakers. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she also had her stone in her pocket with her phone. Her green eyes were joyfully appraising my outfit. "No shorts?"

I shook my head and linked my arm through hers. "Let's go, sis."

* * *

**Okay. You know the drill. Please review!**


	2. Fairgrounds to Cities

**Hello, welcome to chpt two. Hope you enjoy the cliffie, though it's not much of one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shakes head and grins.**

* * *

The fairgrounds were packed and it was hot. That was all I knew as Alice and I walked arm in arm through the crowds. Voices murmured loudly and nothing made sense, but that was the way it was supposed to be. I grinned and dragged Alice through the crowds, heading for our favorite food stand. I could already smell the Chinese noodles drifting across the crowd and the aroma made my stomach growl. It was approaching evening and the air was stuffy and humid, making the smells that much more potent. Alice tugged at my arm.

"Maybe we should wait to eat…" she said and I didn't miss the sly tone in her voice.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She grinned and pointed over the heads of our fellow fair goers, her eyes shining in the lights of the street lamps. My stomach did a flip. "That's why."

Alice was pointing at a ride that I'd always tried to avoid over the years. It was called 'Topsy Turvy' and those who went on it always came off with a headache. They strapped you in, two to a seat and then let the ride take you up slowly. When the cars made it to the top, they began spinning you slowly, moving the cars up and down. It slowly went faster and faster until you felt like you were going to fly from the safety of your seat. I bit my lip.

"You know, maybe I could….." I began, but she cut me off.

"Nuh-uh! You're not chickening out of it this time! Just face your fear of heights and you'll find out it's not that bad."

"I am not scared of _heights_!" I argued and it was true. I quite liked being in high places and I was always climbing trees and onto our roof. It was the drops on thrill rides that freaked me out. I had a weak stomach when it came to the idea of falling. And my overactive imagination always came up with the freakiest scenarios. Like, what if the ride suddenly stopped right in the middle? Or one of the cars (always the one I would be sitting in) came loose? What if I blacked out or hit my head? Things like that.

Alice rolled her eyes at my protest. "You'll be fine sis."

She didn't give me a chance to find an excuse as she dragged me through the crowds and up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for Topsy Turvy, please!"

And in no time at all, we were sitting on the mini coaster, a big grin on her freckled face and me biting my lip and gripping the safety bar so tight that my knuckles were white. The attendant walked around, checking safety bars while my stomach flipped and hatched butterflies. Then, we were left to ourselves and a voice came over the intercom, laying down the rules for safety and hoping we would enjoy our ride.

'_If I survive_.' I thought to myself as the machine started working and my feet left the ground.

A loud buzzing was heard and the ride reached the top with a jarring stop, leaving me looking at all the crowds of people 30 or so feet below us. Alice giggled like a two year old in a candy store. I pressed back against my seat and clamped my eyes shut, hoping to get this over with soon. The ride started moving, slowly at first, then began to gain speed until I was lurching from side to side, screaming my head off. Both in delight and fear.

Just when I began to think the ride couldn't go any faster, it suddenly began rotating with phenomenal speed. There was no question of having a choice to stay pressed against my seat anymore. Alice and I were both struggling against the laws of inertia with no success. We couldn't even scream without the breath being stolen from our lungs. And somewhere in the back of my mind I was telling myself that this wasn't right. _No_ ride could go this fast and still be safe. A flash of light shone through my eyelids and there was suddenly nothing underneath me and inertia was carrying me forward. I finally screamed and grabbed hold of Alice who was screaming as well.

The air was no longer warm or cold, just there. And I was suddenly hitting something with enough of an impact that stars and brightly colored circles obscured my vision and I blacked out.

* * *

"Tam!" I groaned as something hissed my name in my ear. "TAM!_TAMMY!_"

I opened my eyes reluctantly, trying not to be blinded by the slightly brightness of the sky. My body was sore and I could hardly move without something protesting against me. I was laying on the ground, Alice staring down at me in worry.

"Wha, 'appened?" I muttered, trying to recall _why_ I was laying on the ground.

"Oh, Thank God!" Alice breathed in relief when she saw my eyes open. "Tammy, are you okay?"

"Sore…." I muttered, forcing myself to sit up. There, that felt better. I looked at her. "What happened Alice?" I repeated.

Her face paled. "I-I don't know." She replied quietly. "One second, we're sitting on the coaster chair and the next…" She glanced around nervously.

It was then that I took the time to review my surroundings. And if I thought that getting on roller coasters made me sick…it was nothing to how I felt now. All around us were tall, strange looking buildings and the air was breezy and chilly. The buildings themselves were hundreds of feet tall and I felt tiny sitting between them. Strange sounds could be heard coming from all around us and cables hung in thick clumps or singly between the buildings. Higher above those were strange looking tubes that were transporting… little robots somewhere.

When I spoke again, my voice was so quiet that Alice had to lean in to hear me. "We're… not at the fair anymore, are we?"

Alice's own voice was grave. "No, Tam. I don't even think we're on Earth anymore."

* * *

**You know the drill! Please review!**


	3. Sneaking Around

**Howdy ho, y'all! Not my strongest chapter, but I just wanted to get the meetings over with. Nothing major (yet) but don't worry. I shall strive to do better! If any of you have ideas on different ways the meeting could have gone, please pm me. I feel it could have been alot better T_T**

**Disclamier: Not gonna bother**

* * *

I walked slowly, trailing behind Alice, who was much better off than I was. Turned out, she'd gotten lucky and flown into a nest of cables, while I ended up hitting a wall. Yeah, I was feeling it in the resulting headache and the bump on my head. She clasped my hand and I hers so we didn't lose each other as we snuck through the dark alley ways, trying not to get seen. Who knew what these things were capable of? Alice stopped, forcing me to stop as well and she slowly crept out of the alley and into another one. My heart was hammering and she waved me forward, letting me know that the coast was clear. I followed her reluctantly and made my way slowly behind her. Half of me wanted to keep moving and half of me wanted to stop and look.

Despite my fear, it wasn't lost on me that this place was amazing. The buildings were so tall, I could only see the tops of a few of them and they shone despite the years of grime at their bases. The tube things that wound through the buildings were blue and watery looking, making the small figures that shot through them appear to ripple as they zoomed at incredible speeds to wherever they were going. The rings that held up the system kinda reminded me of checkpoints you might run through in a Jak and Daxter game or something. All of it together made me think of bamboo chutes and I could imagine a giant panda bear coming to gnaw at them. (Me and my imagination….)

The little people running around were pretty cool, too when I got a clear view of them. Most of them were green, but there were some that were different colors. I saw black ones and a few blue ones, and once, before I ducked around a corner, I swore I saw a red one. They wore what looked like masks on their faces, only the mouth part moved when they talked. Their eyes glowed and there only seemed to be one glowing orb to mark where their irises would have been. They weren't very tall either. Maybe four foot at most.

Still, I got the feeling that we shouldn't be caught. Humans had a natural tendency to panic when they didn't understand something. Maybe these guys did too. I shivered to think what they might do to strangers in their world. Since we'd already ruled out it being a dream, (my arm still hurt where I'd continually pinched myself) the only other choice was that we'd somehow managed to travel into the future, or hop dimensions. Not so impossible after all. That didn't stop us from being freaked out, though.

Still, we knew it was only a matter of time before we were seen. And that was all I could think about at the moment. What would happen if we were caught? Would they want to dissect us? Or place on display in their version of a zoo? I shivered at the thought.

"Hey, Ali?" I whispered, tapping her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "What happens when we're caught?"

Alice glared at me fiercely. "Don't say that!" She hissed back. "You might end up jinxing – oof!"

And that was when I learned to keep my big mouth shut. At just that moment, we had turned a corner into a deserted street and Alice had run head long into a very tall, red robot-thing. It was huge! Seven foot at most, and it looked at us with what could have only been surprise. We looked back at it, just as surprised. My heart froze and I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her backwards, adrenaline pumping through my veins. It reached out for us, and I felt a scream building in my throat, but shoved Alice in the opposite direction crying, "Run!"

We took off and hurled ourselves around a corner, but didn't make it very far. Another tall robot suddenly landed in front of us, this one green and silver. "Well what do we catch-have here?" It said….. Or _he_ said. Then he whistled. "Weird-strange rahi you sought-found, firespitter."

Rahi? What in the world was rahi! We turned upon hearing a sound behind us and there was the red one again. "What are they?" Another he.

The green one shrugged. "Whenua's the archivist!"

"What about me?" A deep voice asked coming up behind the red guy. This one was black and much bulkier than the others. He saw me and Alice clinging to each other between the other two, trapped. "Mata-Nui! What are those?"

"We were wish-hoping you would know." The green one said.

"Not me Matau." Whenua said, leaning in to get a better look. We leaned away.

"Well, they're certainly intelligent." The red one mused. "I heard it speak!"

"What was that, Vakama?" Three more came around the corner.

Oh great. Now we were facing six giant robot things. Just kill me now! I felt like crying, but Alice just seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed. I could only guess why. She didn't like being talked about as if we weren't there. By now I knew from insults and small conversations that the red one was Vakama, the green one was Matau, the black one was Whenua, the blue one was Nokama, the brown one Onewa, and the white one was Nuju. So they all had names and only one was a girl. This was getting weirder and freakier by the second!

"Look, I'm telling you, we've never stored any rahi like these before!" Whenua was saying. "And Vakama says they can talk! I don't know how true that is, but-"

"It's right-true Earth brother!" Matau spoke up. "I spoke-heard one of them say 'Run!' to the other!"

"Why run?" Nokama spoke in a quiet, feminine voice.

"Why do you think?" Alice mumbled as if it were obvious. I cast a warning glance at her as all conversations halted.

Matau came closer and knelt so that he was staring Alice in the face. I pulled a little ways back. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't speak-hear you."

"I said 'Why do you think'!" Alice growled, her eyes flashing angrily. "Now get outta my face before I REALLY give you something to stare at!"

Matau pulled back, surprised. Then he laughed. "Feisty rahi, aren't you?"

And there we went with the weird words again. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask. "What's a rahi?" My voice was quiet.

They all stared at me like I was crazy. Or maybe they thought they were crazy. Which ever one, I felt that there was going to be a lot of explaining from both sides.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
